La naissance d'un Mangemort
by Chinader
Summary: Un jeune Lucius Malefoy doit prendre une décision qui pourrait altérer sa vie pour un femme qu'il aime. Certains Mangemorts ne sont pas né comme ça. Traduction de "The Beginnings of a Death Eater", par Notwolf


**la naissance d'un mangemort**

**Disclaimer**: Lucius Malefoy, ainsi que tous ces compagnons, appartienent à **J.K. Rowling**.

Cette histoire est la traduction de "_The Beginnings Of A Death Eater_", écrit par **Notwolf**

Chapitre Un

Abraxas Malefoy était assis dans son bureau, en train d'attendre. Une main posé sur la surface du bureau, il tapait d'un doigt, encore et encore, d'un rythme lent et furieux, chaque coup un peu plus fort que le précédent. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit.

Lucius s'élança avec une expression anxieuse, s'arrêtant à un cheveu de rentrer dans le massif bureau.

« Vous m'avez appelé, Père ? »

« Viens ici, Lucius, » dit l'homme d'une voix trainante harmonieuse et contrôlée.

Le ton menaçant ne fit rien pour alléger l'appréhension du garçon. Il fit quelques pas en direction de l'homme, longeant le meuble et restant en dehors de portée.

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« Plus prêt ! » commanda Abraxas.

Lucius s'approcha légèrement. Sans aucun avertissement, l'homme bondit de sa chaise, attrapa l'homme par son épaule et le plaça devant un parchemin déposé sur le bureau. Avec sa main libre, il ramassa le papier et le fit balancer devant le nez de Lucius.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? »

Lucius déglutit. Il ne le savait que trop bien. « Mon… Ma… Mes B.U.S.E., monsieur. »

« Est-ce que tu connais tes points ? »

Le garçon essaya de secouer la tête, une tâche douloureuse étant donné que son père empoignait toujours sa chevelure. Abraxas le lâcha pour ouvrir l'enveloppe et lança la page offensive à son fils, qui l'étudia brièvement. Seulement deux Optimal. Pour un étudiant ordinaire, le reste de ses notes étaient hautes, auraient même été considéré comme un sujet de réjouissance, mais Lucius n'était pas ordinaire. Il était un Malefoy. Moins que parfait était une disgrâce. Il grinça des dents et baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolé, Père. »

**« **Désolé, » imita Abraxas. Il lâcha un grognement dégouté. « Ton frère et ta sœur ont tout les deux atteint des scores parfait dans leur cinquième année. Chaque année, en fait. Et _ça_, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ? » Il arracha le parchemin des mains de Lucius et le lança dans le feu. « Tu me rends malade. »

Vu qu'il n'y avait rien d'adéquat à répondre âpres une telle déclaration, rien qui lui permettrait de garder ses dents intactes, Lucius se tut. Mentionner que son frère si exemplaire avait été assez idiot pour Transplaner dans un mur, le tuant sur le coup, aurait été équivalent a du suicide pour le jeune homme tremblant devant son géniteur. Osez ramener le fait que sa sœur sans faille avait marié un sang-mêlé aurait envoyé le patriarche dans une colère qui n'aurait pas été dirigé vers l'offenseur, mais plutôt contre le messager. Donc, Lucius garda le silence, guidé par la seule chose qu'il comprenait pleinement, l'auto-préservation.

« Va dans ta chambre, tu dois étudier, » ordonna Abraxas. « Jusqu'à ce que tes notes montent, tu es consigné. »

Lucius se retenu difficilement de s'écrier à quel point c'était injuste. Il ne recevrait pas d'autres notes avant la moitié du semestre de l'an prochain ! Tout son été serait gâché ! Au moins, quand il rentrerait à Poudlard, son père ne pourra plus garde un œil sur lui, donc la punition serait annulée, mais entre temps, comment était-il supposé voir Narcisse, sa nouvelle copine? Il jugea néanmoins préférable de ne pas faire écho de sa dissidence.

Alors qu'il marchait vers la sortie, il entendit Abraxas grogner, « Et ne pense pas que tu va t'en tirer sans punition, mon garçon. Quand j'en aurais fini avec mon travail ici, je monterais te voir. »

Le corps de Lucius trembla si fort que ces jambes faillirent lâcher, pourtant, il répondu d'une voix trainante remarquablement similaire a celle de son père, « Je n'en attendais pas moins. »

**XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO**

Lucius roula de son ventre à son coté, maudissant la douleur qui couvrait presque chaque centimètre de son dos. Si seulement Severus était la, il aurait pu le guérir, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois. Pour un jeunot, il semblait étonnement doué dans ce département. Seulement, il n'était pas autorisé à venir, et Père n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'atténué l'agonie, ce qui voulait dire que Lucius devait tenter de le faire seul. Autant qu'il en était capable, il pointa sa baguette sur des points sensible sur son dos, son derrière et ses jambes en murmurant des incantations comme celle que Severus utilisait. Pour son plus grand étonnement, la douleur diminua significativement, bien que les marques et les coups bleus laissé par la cane d'Abraxas restèrent clairement visibles. Ca n'importait pas, personne ne les verrait ils ne voyaient jamais, pas avec la manière donc Lucius couvrait son corps, même durant les plus chaudes températures.

Il se leva et marcha d'un pas incertain vers sa garde-robe, ouvrit le tiroir du haut, et retira une rose faite de papier rouge. Ecrit sur un des pétales se trouvait son nom. Il sourit.

« Narcissa, » murmura-t-il dans la fleur.

Instantanément, elle s'ouvrit, se réarrangeant elle même en une simple feuille de parchemin, recouverte d'une belle et douce écriture.

_Cher Lucius, _

_J'organise une fête d'anniversaire pendant la pause scolaire. Je te ferais connaitre tout les détails dés que ca sera planifié. Viens, s'il te plait. Je n'aurais pas une seconde d'amusement sans toi.  
Câlins et bisous,_

_Narcissa._

Il lui avait promis de venir. Même s'il n'avait pas promis, l'idée de resté loin de la plus douce, de la plus belle fille qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrer était incompréhensible. Et elle avait envoyé des bisous et des câlins ! S'il n'y allait pas à sa fête, ca pourrait bien être les seuls bisous et câlins qu'il recevrait d'elle. Trois jours plus tôt, elle lui avait envoyé par hibou les détails : le gala était tenu ce soir. Soit il écoutait son père, soit il écoutait son cœur, et ses sentiments pour son père n'était pas réellement positif pour le moment.

« J'arrive, Narcissa, » dit-il doucement. Au papier, il murmura, « ma bien-aimée ». Il se replia sur lui même en une rose, qu'il cacha dans son tiroir.

Pour dire la vérité, il pensait que ca serais assez facile de s'échapper du manoir ce soir, étant donné qu'il était consigné dans sa chambre. Personne ne s'attendra à le voir. Bien qu'il n'ait pas encore appris à Transplaner, tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de s'habiller de manière appropriée pour une fête, sortir par la fenêtre, atteindre la limite des arbres, et courir à travers les bois. Un jeu d'enfant. Non, il avait plu récemment, peut être qu'il serait plus judicieux de prendre un sac contenant ses bons vêtements pour prévenir tout contact avec la boue potentiel. Il pesa le pour et le contre de chacune des idées et à la fin, décida d'utiliser le sac, qu'il balança sur son épaules pendant qu'il flottait vers le sol grâce à un sort de lévitation, l'estomac palpitant plus d'excitation que de peur.

Au moment où il atteint les abords du Manoir Black, il était haletant et en sueur, et assez heureux d'avoir choisis d'amener des habits frais. En un battement, il se changea, coiffant et arrangeant ses cheveux, et cacha le sac en dessous d'un buisson ou il pourrait le récupéré plus tard.

« Je suis la, » chanta-il doucement, arpentant l'allée pour rejoindre son amie.

Narcissa ouvrit grandement les portes pour accueillir son invité, comme elle l'avait fait toute la soirée, espérant à chaque fois que ca serait Lucius. Franchement, elle commençait à croire qu'il ne viendrait pas, après tout. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son crane blond, un sourire euphorique illumina son visage.

« Lucius ! Tu es venu ! »

« J'avais dis que je le ferais. » Le cadeau qu'il avait acheté hier, précieusement emballer par un elfe de maison, semblait un peu moins présentable, du aux secousses qu'il avait reçu pendant qu'il courrait. Les coins étaient écornés, et un c'était même déchiré. « Je suis désolé, ca ne ressemble à rien, » se lamenta-t-il, sortant sa baguette pour l'arranger.

« Ca m'importe peu, Lucius, tant que tu es la. » elle fit un pas vers lui pour lui faire une bise sur la joue, le saisissant. « Viens, rejoins la fête. »

Beaucoup des amis de Poudlard de Narcissa était la, remarqua il, bien qu'aucun n'était proche de lui. Peu importait, il n'était venu que pour elle. Ses yeux la quittèrent rarement de la soirée, même quand elle était occupée à cause de ses devoirs d'hôtesse et qu'elle socialisait avec les gens présent. Il était, non par hasard, le dernier à partir, ce qui fit un immense plaisir a la jeune fille.

« Lucius, maintenant que tout le monde est partis, pourquoi ne viendrait tu pas te balancer sur le porche avec moi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des garçons dans ma chambre, » expliqua-t-elle.

Lucius, essayant de paraitre mondain, hocha sa compréhension. Il n'avait jamais été dans la chambre d'une fille, à l'exception de celle de sa sœur, bien qu'il laissait les gens penser qu'il était un tombeur. Le plus proche d'une relation sexuelle qu'il avait pu atteindre avait été quand il avait embrassé une fille à l'école et que sa main avait accidentellement caressé son derrière. Elle avait ensuite rapportée à ses amies qu'il avait cherché à la caresser, les poussant à créer une distance entre lui et elles.

Ensemble, Lucius et Narcissa se dirigèrent vers le porche. L'air frais de la nuit était rafraichissant après le manque d'air de la maison. Après qu'ils se soient assis, Lucius passa doucement un bras autour d'elle, son cœur tambourinant contre les parois de son torse.

« Est-ce que ca te dérange ? » demanda-t-il simplement.

« Non, » répondit-elle, se blottissant contre lui. « Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sur. »

La bouche de Narcissa forma une moue hésitante. « J'ai remarqué toute la soirée cette marque sur ta joue. Que c'est-il passé ? »

Une monté de bile remplit sa gorge pendant que sa main cherchait l'endroit en question. C'était toujours sensible, donc ce fut facile a trouvé. Par Merlin, il avait oublié ! Père l'avait giflé pour une raison ou une autre il y a quelques jours. Ne pas avoir de miroir dans sa chambre (règle obligatoire d'Abraxas, de peur qu'il ne devienne vaniteux) l'avait empêché de savoir qu'il avait un bleu.

« Heu, Je… je ne sais pas, » mentit-il, évitant son regard.

N'était pas facilement dupé, elle tendit la main pour caresser doucement la marque verdâtre. « Mes parents disent qu'Abraxas Malefoy à une stricte discipline. Moi, je crois qu'il est cruel. »

Déchiré entre l'extase de son touché et le sujet de la conversation, Lucius répondu prudemment, « Il est mon père. Il fait ce qu'il pense être correct. »

« Penserait-il que ceci est correct ? » Dit Narcissa d'un air de défi, en écrasant délibérément ses lèvres contres les siennes.

Lucius recula, étonné et le souffle court. « Peut m'importe ce qu'il pense. » Il se pencha, l'enveloppa de ses deux bras, l'embrassant avec ferveur encore et encore, ignorant la douleur lancinante de son dos ou ses mains jouaient délicieusement. Le temps s'arrêta, une heure passant en un moment.

Sur le coté, une porte fut ouverte si brusquement qu'elle se cogna contre le mur, envoyant de la lumière sur leurs pieds. « Narcissa, te voila ! Viens ici tout de suite ! » Gronda une voix de femme. Elle se pencha pour voir le garçon bouche bée derrière elle. « Et vous, Mr. Malefoy, vous devriez être en route vers chez vous. Ma fille est une jeune demoiselle convenable. »

« Oui, Madame, » agréa-t-il, sautant sur ses pieds. « Elle va devenir ma femme. »

La mâchoire de Narcissa et de sa mère tombèrent en même temps. Lucius aurait voulut se giflé qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête de sortir quelque chose comme ca ? Puis, il su. Il la voulait, maintenant et pour toujours. Elle devra être sa femme un jour.

« Bonne nuit, M. Malefoy, » répondit Mme Black froidement, le prenant de toute évidence pour un homme à femme et un menteur.

« Bonne nuit, Lucius, » dit Narcissa, lui soufflant furtivement un baiser.

Lucius pris la main de Narcissa et pressa ses lèvres contre sa tremblante chaleur. « Bonne nuit, mon amour. Je pense ce que j'ai dis, si tu veux de moi. »

« Narcissa, dans la maison ! Lucius, dois-je convoquer votre père ? Je suis sur qu'il serait très intéressé par votre demande. »

« Oui, je pense qu'il le sera. Néanmoins, si je survis à ses techniques parentales jusqu'à mes dix-sept ans, j'ai en projet de quitter sa maison et d'épouser Narcissa. » Il s'inclina, tourna ses talons et disparu dans les ténèbres.

**XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO**

Lucius n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer avant de rentrer à la maison. Pour dire la vérité, il avait complètement oublié le sac qu'il avait caché en dessous du buisson au Manoir Black. Sur tout le chemin, ses pieds touchèrent à peine le sol pendant qu'il était en train de repasser encore et encore la nuit dans sa tête, fredonnant joyeusement. Un autre sortilège de lévitation l'amena à sa fenêtre, il l'enjamba et tomba sur son lit avec un énorme sourire sur son beau visage. Une lumière illumina soudainement la pièce. Son sourire s'évanoui.

« Donc tu t'es finalement décidé de rentrer, » murmura Abraxas, marchant vers le lit. Le manque d'émotion rendit ses mots encore plus effrayants. « J'avais dans l'impression que tu étais consigné. »

Lucius s'assis, les yeux grand ouvert, respirant à peine. « Oui, Monsieur, mais j'avais promis. »

« Narcissa ? » Demanda-t-il, connaissant très bien la réponse.

« Oui, monsieur. J'av… Je lui avais promis de venir. Je ne pouvais pas mentir. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas mentir, » répéta son père comme si cette phrase n'avait pas de sens pour lui. « Mais tu pouvais désobéir a ton père, te faufiler dehors comme un voleur dans la nuit, négliger l'ordre d'étudier que je t'avais donné et, quoi encore ? Laisse-moi réfléchir. » Il leva les yeux vers le plafond en pinçant ses lèvres. « Oh, oui, je me rappelle. Tu pouvais demander la main de la fille Black sans ma connaissance ni ma permission. »

Lucius retint sa respiration. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que son père est pu être au courant si ce n'est que Mme Black était passé lui rendre visite, de toute évidence une visite désagréable, remplis d'accusations et de récrimination, ce qui servira sans aucun doute à rendre plus furieux le vieux Malefoy. Si le moment où il pouvait encore s'en sortir avait existé, il était passé rapidement sans qu'on ne l'aperçoive.

« Il semblerais que tu n'as rien à dire, fils, bien que je comprenne sincèrement ton état. Comment pourrais-tu défendre une position indéfendable. Tu sais que tu as tord. »

« Non. » Est-ce que c'était sortis de sa bouche? Apparemment, c'était le cas, vu qu'Abraxas ressemblait à quelqu'un à qui on aurait jeté de l'eau glacé en plein visage. « Je n'étais pas conscient que j'avais besoin d'une permission pour épouser quiconque j'aurais choisis. » Ignorant les autres transgressions, qui elles étaient réellement indéfendable, Lucius continua, « Narcissa est une sang-pure, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu serais contre notre union. »

« Narcissa, » coupa son père, s'avenant de manière menaçante, « est promise à un jeune sorcier en Romanie ! »

Lucius sentit son monde s'écrouler devant lui. Il laissa s'échapper un petit cri de consternation et il se serait écroulé s'il n'avait pas déjà été assis sur le lit. « Ce n'est pas possible. Elle m'aime bien, elle… » Ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler.

« Voila le résultat de ton mépris délibéré, » dit Abraxas d'une grosse voix. « Si tu avais posé la question soit à moi, soit aux Black, il n'y aurait pas eu de confusion. » Il claqua ses doigts, convoquant sa cane dans sa main. « Quel que soit tes sentiments enfantin, je n'aurais pas un fils insubordonné. »

**XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO**

L'été de Lucius se divisa entre la solitude et des études incessantes, ponctué par une occasionnelle taloche pour insolence. En regardant plus attentivement, il encouru beaucoup moins de punition qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, comme si son esprit contestataire avait été drainé par la nuit de la fête de Narcissa, non pas par l'horrible correction que lui même admettait mériter, mais par la trahison de son cœur. Il n'avait pas tenté de contacter la jeune fille de tout l'été, et n'avait pas reçu un seul hibou que ce soit d'elle ou de quiconque d'autre.

Il redoutait le retour à Poudlard, plus particulièrement dans la salle commune de Serpentard, où tôt ou tard il était obligé de croisé son chemin. Il la détestait, ou il souhaiter la détester parce que au moins il se sentirait moins coupable quand il la bombarderait de sort ou se vengerais d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ruminant dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express, il remarqua à peine quand certain garçons entrèrent et s'assirent en face de lui.

« Alors, Lucius, tu étais ou tout l'été ? »

Lucius pencha son regard vers McNair. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, ni Crabbe ou Goyle, bien qu'il appréciait leur adulation en tant que leur supérieur. Mais pour le moment, il aurait souhaité qu'ils partent tous et le laisse seul.

Crabbe insista. « Ouais, t'étais ou ? »

« A la maison, étudier. » Répondit-il sèchement, se tournant vers la fenêtre.

« Je pensais que tu avais des grands plans pour la fille Black, » dit Goyle en souriant narquoisement. Les autres rirent d'une manière qui rendait toute cette histoire sale. Lucius lança un regard vers les autres, les yeux envoyant des éclairs, et les réjouissances s'arrêtèrent net.

Comprenant soudainement, McNair parla. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle t'a rejeté. »

« Elle ne m'as pas rejeté, » bouillonna Lucius au travers de ses dents serrés. « Elle est promise. »

Personne ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun prétendant d'être occupé dans ses propres pensées. Pourtant, aillant peu de pensée à eux même, Crabbe et Goyle se retrouvèrent en train de se fixer l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que McNair brise le silence.

« Tu pourrais te débarrassé de lui. Comme ca, Narcissa sera libre pour toi. »

Lucius était prêt a tourné en dérision une idée si ridicule. Comment pourrait-il se débarrasser du sorcier étranger de Narcissa ? Et en prétendant qu'il le fasse, qui disait que Narcissa voudrait finir avec lui ? Et pourquoi voudrait-il être avec une sorcière fourbe de toute manière ?

« Je… Nous… on connaît quelqu'un qui pourrait arranger ca de manière à ce que ca ne soit pas connecter à toi, » continua McNair. Lentement, il leva sa manche gauche et révéla un tatouage en forme de serpent que Lucius reconnu immédiatement : La Marque des Ténèbres.

Stupéfait, Lucius resta bouche bée de fascination et de peur. Les histoires sur ce sorcier adepte de magie noir se rependaient, et il était sans aucun doute une force à prendre en considération. Ils avaient même parlé de rejoindre ses rangs l'année passée, mais c'était des paroles d'enfant. Il n'avait aucune idée que ses idiots avaient réellement l'intention de passer à l'acte. Et maintenant, il voulait que lui aussi s'engage. Est-ce que ca valait la peine de jeter son âme en pâture au plus maléfique sorcier qui a jamais foulé la terre ? Il y avait du pouvoir accessible si jamais le sorcier arrivait à prendre le contrôle de la société, mais même…

« Comment… qu'est ce que je gagnerais ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Son fiancé tombe, tu prends sa place. Et qui sait, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a peut être des projets pour toi. »

Lucius hocha les épaules et secoua sa tête. « Il faut que je réfléchisse à tout ca. »

« Bien, fait ca. Mais ne réfléchit pas trop longtemps, ou peut être que quand le temps viendra, il peut décider qu'il ne veut pas de toi. » Répondu McNair de manières cryptique.

**XXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOOXXXOOO**

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » siffla Lucius à la fille qui se tenait maladroitement sur le seuil de la porte. Il couvrit prestement son corps fraichement douché grâce à une large serviette. « Tu va nous mettre tous les deux dans les problèmes ! »

Narcissa se fraya un chemin sur le sol recouvert d'habit vers Lucius, ignorant son ordre de partir immédiatement. Elle était arrivé jusque la, elle n'allait pas abandonner maintenant. De plus, elle avait eu un aperçu de son derrière nu, et elle avait aimé.

« Lucius, j'ai besoin de te parler. Tu m'as évité depuis que l'école à recommencer, et c'est le seul endroit ou j'ai pensé te trouver. »

« J'essaie de m'habiller ! Tu permets ? »

« Pas de problème, vas-y. » Elle rougit face au furieux regard qu'il lui lancé, puis se tourna pour lui donner un peu plus d'intimité. « J'aurais du te parler d'Ivan, je suis désolé. »

Le garçon plongea dans ses sous-vêtements et pantalons, se sentant enfin en sécurité. Il continua à s'habiller en parlant. « Oui, tu aurais du. Si j'étais lui, je voudrais savoir que ma promise était en train de batifoler dans mon dos. »

« Ce n'est pas si simple. » Elle regarda au dessus de son épaule, puis se retourna pour lui faire face. « Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, et il n'était pas mon choix, nos parents nous ont liés quand on était petit. Je ne l'aime même pas ! »

« Alors brise l'engagement. »

« Je ne peux pas, ils nous ont forcé à faire un Serment Inviolable. Si je ne l'épouse pas, je mourrais ! » Un pleur mêlé d'un hoquet s'échappa de ses lèvres. « Et c'est un pervers ! »

À la lumière de ses révélations, tout semblait différent pour Lucius. Il donna un coup de pied dans les habits de ses colocataires pour faire un chemin vers elle et l'agrippa dans ses bras, la serrant fort pendant qu'elle pleurait.

« Et il m'a déjà trompé ! » continua-t-elle toujours en pleurant, ce qui poussa Lucius a lancé un regard paniqué vers la porte. Si quelqu'un les trouvait dans cette position compromettante, il risquait l'expulsion.

« Il à vingt-deux ans, tu sais. C'est l'enfant batard d'une moldu! » Elle craqua encore.

L'esprit tourbillonnant, Lucius la serra fort. Ce qu'il avait a fait était clair maintenant, à une exception prêt. Narcissa ne voulait pas de ce connard d'Ivan, mais est ce qu'elle voulait de lui?

« Narcissa, ca ira, ai confiance. On trouvera une solution. »

« Il n'y a pas de solution ! C'est un Serment Inviolable ! » Son corps entier frissonna et trembla contre lui pendant qu'elle pleurait. « Je pensais que c'était bon… que je pourrais… vivre avec… mais je pense… que je t'aime. »

Toute l'hésitation s'évanouie avec ses deux mots. Lucius pressa ses lèvres contre elle frénétiquement, la dévorant, sans plus penser. Il n'avait plus besoin de penser. Il avait déjà pris sa décision.


End file.
